Hope choir background stories
by MikaitoShion
Summary: I do not own any of the characters i use except my OC's. Mikaito Tskamato and the Hope choir, you wouldn't know it when you looked at her, but she is whats known as a heavenly Halfpire the most powerful of all. ( only in vampire doll because of mentions of Guilt-Na-Zan and Vincent in a few and also Dune is my OC i didnt know about the Vampire Doll Dune till after making him)


**Hey guys i wanted to make this little section of backstories for the Hope Choir and company, this first one is for Mikaito and Dune will be next.**

Born on September 25th to the Queen of the 4th sector (Halfpire) and the King of the 1st sector (Angel).

"Daddy, come look!" The little 5 year old girl excitedly exclaimed pointing out an old stone window from a castle terrace.

"I'm coming Mickey. Don't worry" A man with light hair and purple eyes chuckled as he walked briskly over to the little girl, her silver hair flowing back from the wind and her purple eyes wide with excitement.

"Look, a purple butterfly" she smiled pointing to the small ledge outside the window that overlooked a field of Iris's and other wildflowers. "It's so pretty…" she reached out to touch it but it flew away immediately. "Aw…"

"It's ok sweetie, come" the man sighed and took his daughter's hand, leading her over to the big dark blue velvet chair a few feet away. She happily sat on her father's lap as he started to talk. "Do you want to know why I named you Mikaito sweetie?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Ok then…one day I couldn't sleep well, so me being a nice boy and not wanting to wake up my sister, I walked outside onto my balcony. Then I saw petals fly through the air…"

"Daddy, this doesn't have anything to do with me" the little girl pouted up at her dad.

He smiled and ruffled her hair a bit "I'm getting to that sweetie" she smiled and turned back around to lean against the arm of the chair. "So I sneaked out to see where it was coming from. I walked for about 15 minutes before thinking about giving up, and then I saw her. Your mother was standing in the middle of that very field" he pointed out the window "her black hair was barely visible in the moonlight and when she turned and saw me I saw her deep red eyes."

"Was mommy that pretty daddy?" the child asked wide eyed.

"Mommy is still pretty sweetie!" he sighed and smiled at his naïve child. "But she said 'oh hello there, I'm Michaela who are you?' and I stuttered 'mik…I mean Kaito' so after that every day I went out to see her there. We eventually got engaged; the married, and then we had you"

"How did you name me Mikaito then?"

"Well when my mother and I were trying to name you she asked me how I said my name to her the first day we met and I simply said "Mi…kaito" and the rest is history."

"I like that story daddy" his child smiled and snuggled the toy she had been holding the whole time.

"My, my is that the little Tskamato?" a woman with silver hair and light pink eyes smiled as she walked into the room.

"Auntie Ellen!" the little girl cheered and climbed down from her dad's lap and ran straight into the ladies knees. "Whatcha doing~?"

"I just wanted to see your father, go on and go play in your mother's throne room okay?" the woman bent down to meet the little girl's eyes and she smiled.

"Okay, daddy" the girl turned to her father "come get me when you are done okay?"

"Okay sweetheart don't worry this won't be that long." The girl rushed down the hall and ran into a boy she could only recognize as her best friend, Arthur, the prince of the angel sector.

"Hey Mickey!" he smiled at her, his shaggy blonde hair slightly covering his dark grey eyes.

The girl giggled and replied with a simple "Hi, your mommy's in a meeting with my daddy" the boy nodded halfway through her sentence and smiled at her toy, the little blonde elf warrior with green clothes and brown boots, it never ceased to make either of them smile. Though Arthur was a boy known to always smile no matter what the situation.

"You should get going, you're not supposed to be seen between throne rooms" he chided mimicking a guards gruff tone. She nodded and they both waved as the girl made her way down the spiral stairs to her mother's throne room.

"Mommy?" She asked timidly as she opened the large oak doors. Her mother ushered her in and asked her what she was doing there. "Daddy told me to come here, he's busy" So then she sat in a corner and looked out a window.

After about two hours the little girl got curious and went down the hall only to be caught by a guard. "Uh oh…"

"C'mon princess Tskamato get back to your mother" a gruff guard said about to pick her up.

"No I wanna see father!" the girl kicked and screamed as the guard held her up by the back of her pink sundress. That didn't stop the guard from carrying her and placing her in her mother's arms.

"C'mon sweetheart you know it's time for bed." She smiled sweetly and carried the little girl to her room. As soon as the door closed she frowned and crossed the room swiftly to the little girls bed "Honestly you get yourself in trouble too much for your rank."

"B-but what about daddy…" the girl sulked. Her mother had nothing to do with her whining. She turned off the light and put the blanket over the girl.

About 2 hours after midnight the little girl awoke to a familiar figure slipping into her room. She sat up wiping sleep from her purple eyes seeing her Aunt creeping in and looking at her music boxes that sat on the shelf in the far corner. "A-aunty what are you doing?"

She nearly dropped the music box in her hand and turned to the little child "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake I was just…" she looked back to the shiny music boxes, thinking of their names. "Hey Mikaito do you know the names of each of these in order?"

The little girl nodded and smiled, while walking over to the shelf. "I have, Rolling Girl, Monochrome no kiss, Matryoshka, Paper Plane, Soundless Voice, and daddy let me borrow his." She picked up a white one with a picture of a person crying on it and turned to her aunt "This one is daddy's it's called, when love ends for the first time."

"My, my you know each and every one don't you?" she ruffled the younger ones hair. "But I need your fathers, he isn't well…"

"W-what!? What's w-wrong with him is he gonna be ok?" Mikaito asked quickly dropping the music box.

"Mr. Notori said he isn't gonna be ok sweetie," she kneeled down to her nieces level, "He already saw your mother he wants to see you and Vincent, he may not be alive much longer and you know we need his music box for the time of…"

"V-v-Vincent come to me!" the little girl howled a command for her older servant to come to her. A bright white circle appeared in front of the girl and her aunt backed away into the wall, surprised by the child's power. But then again…this was to be expected from a heavenly halfpire.

"My lord what's wrong?" her servant asked her. The child didn't answer him, she just ran into his legs, hugging him the best she could and crying.

Her aunt picked up the music box and walked over to Vincent whispering the news to him. He looked a bit shocked and slicked back his black hair (he is a bat that can turn human so he sleeps upside-down) and picked up the crying child, carrying her from her room to the sick room.

Her father laid there, on the large bed, an IV tube in his elbow and a bandage around both his head and his chest. "Mikaito…"

"Daddy!"

"Mikaito…sweetie, make sure you don't become sad ok?" he whispered hoarsely to the girls on the side of his bed. She could only nod "And…Vincent…stays with her as long as you can" Vincent could only bow down a bit mumbling a 'yes my lord'

After about 3 minutes her father whispered something in her ear…that no child should ever hear, the whole reason her parents were together. But as soon as he finished her mother ushered her out of the room.

When they closed the door she heard a music box being wound up, and saw a bright light from under the door. "Vincent…c-can I go back to my room, please?" she asked extending her arms out to the taller man as he picked her up calmly.

"Of course, little lord Tskamato."

**Ok guys next up is Dune, they'll each have about 2 or 3 for the main royalty and about 1 for the servants and others. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Peace, Love, and Flying mint bunnies.**


End file.
